Chocolate de San Valentín
by Freedom Released
Summary: —No quiero ni vuestro chocolate, ni vuestro estúpido amor —hablé enfadado. —Perdéis el tiempo, chicas —dijo Naruto—. El Teme ya ha dicho que sólo aceptará el chocolate que la chica que le guste, y, para vuestra información, no sois ninguna de las dos. [Viñeta]


**Título: **Chocolate de San Valentín.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje vulgar, OC, PoV, uso de sufijos de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sakura H. &amp; Sasuke U.

**Personaje secundario**: Naruto Uzumaki y Karin.

**Extensión:** 981 palabras.

**Nota:** Está narrada desde el PoV de Sasuke.

**Resumen:** —No quiero ni vuestro chocolate, ni vuestro estúpido amor —hablé enfadado. —Perdéis el tiempo, chicas —dijo Naruto—. El Teme ya ha dicho que sólo aceptará el chocolate que la chica que le guste, y, para vuestra información, no sois ninguna de las dos.

**Publicación:** Solo aquí y en MSS.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Chocolate de San Valentín**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy es el día, ese día tan molesto; San Valentín. Un día en el que todos están felices regalando chocolate a su personita especial. Un día en el que los amigos y parejas se intercambian regalos y todos se vuelven empalagosos y románticos.

Menuda mierda.

Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, odio con todas mis fuerzas este tipo de celebraciones. Son absurdas, tontas, y demasiado estúpidas. ¡Por favor! ¿Un día para celebrar el amor y la amistad? ¿Quién coño se había inventado tal tontería? Por favor, además, ese día las chicas se volvían aún más locas que de costumbre. Todo el tiempo corriendo detrás de él entregándole chocolates que habían preparado ellas mismas para confesar su estúpido amor. Y, claro, con la mala suerte que tengo, la chica que realmente me gusta sería la única que no me lo daría, hmp. ¡Y tengo mala suerte! Ni en el patio me pueden dejar en paz…

—¡Sasukecito! —gritó una chica de cabello rubio al verme, que molesta— ¡Toma mi chocolate y acepta mi amor!

—¡No, Sasuke-_Kun_! —gritaba otra de ojos perla corriendo hacia mí junto con su amiga de antes— ¡Acepta el mío y vivamos felices!

—No quiero ni vuestro chocolate, ni vuestro estúpido amor —hablé enfadado.

Puede que lo hicieran con su "buena intención" pero yo ya había dejado otros años que sólo aceptaría el chocolate de… ¡oh! Genial, mirad quién ha llegado.

—Perdéis el tiempo, chicas —dijo Naruto, mi mejor amigo, quien acababa de llegar del castigo que le habían puesto—. El Teme ya ha dicho que sólo aceptará el chocolate que la chica que le guste, y, para vuestra información, no sois ninguna de las dos.

—Hmp, Dobe… —Y si en algo Naruto era un experto era en aparecer y decir la idiotez más grande para aumentarme los problemas.

—¡Pues que Sasukecito nos diga quién es y lo dejaremos en paz! —Genial, gracias, Dobe.

—¡Eso! ¡Sasuke-_Kun_, dinos, ¿quién es la que demanda tu corazón?! —me preguntaba la otra chillona.

—No os importa. Mira que sois tontas, ¿por qué debería deciros quién me gusta? Todas vosotras, cada una de las chicas de este estúpido instituto, sois patéticas. —Y es que me habían puesto de los nervios, ¡siempre con lo mismo! ¿Qué les importará a ellas?

Y mi mala suerte continua, justamente en ese momento delante de nosotros pasaron Sakura Haruno y Karin, una amiga suya que curiosamente también es la prima del _Dobe_.

Karin se le quedó viendo a Naruto como preguntando: ¿Qué mierdas está diciendo este?

Y, bueno, Sakura era la chica que me gustaba. Ella sólo se me quedó viendo muy enfadada. Normal, había insultado a todas las chicas del instituto, y no me había dado cuenta de que ella también estaba incluida en ese lote. Seré idiota.

—Eres un imbécil —me empezó a insultar Sakura. Con el ceño fruncido y acompañada de Karin se empezó a acercar a mí hasta quedar frente a frente. Yo sólo la veía sin decir una sola palabra—. Sólo quieren saber por quién las rechazas. ¿Y tú ya por eso nos insultas a todas nosotras? ¿Eres idiota acaso?

—Hmp, no te metas, nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.

—Sasuke, no te pases —me dijo la prima de Naruto con enfado. Y mi suerte aumentaba, ahora era ella la que se metía dónde nadie le llamaba.

—Déjalo, Karin. Que diga lo que quiera, pero, para tu información, maldito Uchiha, resulta que aquellas a las que has insultado y rechazado son mis amigas.

—¿Y a mí qué? No tengo por qué disculparme con ellas. —Sakura apretó un puño.

—Por lo menos diles por quién las rechazaste, ¿o eres tan cobarde que ni lo vas a decir en un día dónde se expresa el amor? —me habló con arrogancia.

Vale ¿quería que lo dijera? Pues lo diría, luego que no me diga nada.

—Las rechacé por ti. —Todos abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa—. Hala, ¿contenta? Ya lo dije.

—¿Bromeas, no? —preguntó sin creérselo. Eso ya era un insulto a mi ego. Claro que no bromeaba, ¿por qué razón iba a hacer eso?— Buena broma.

—No es una broma. —Ella cambió su anterior gesto para poner uno de sorpresa—. Las rechacé por ti, porque eres tú la que me gusta. Si tú me hubieras dado el chocolate propio de San Valentín te lo hubiera aceptado; como ya dije, sólo aceptaré el chocolate de la persona que me gusta.

Bien, la primera vez que he sido sincero en toda mi puñetera vida. ¿Servirá de algo?

—Eso no es verdad, todos los años te dejo un chocolate en la taquilla, pero, ¿sabes qué? Este año no, ¡porque estaba harta de que nunca lo cogieras y lo tiraras a la basura! —Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿era ella la que siempre me lo ponía en la taquilla? ¡Mierda! Yo sólo lo tiraba porque pensaba que era de alguna fan idiota, no de ella.

—¿Era tuyo? —pregunté dándome cuenta de que nos habían dejado solos.

—No, de Temari. ¡Claro que era mío! ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿De quién iba a ser si no? Soy la única estúpida de este instituto que se tomaba la molestia de dejártelo en la taquilla para no molestarte.

Sí, definitivamente era idiota. La verdad, era la última persona que asociaría con esos regalos.

—No sabía que eran tuyos —me intenté defender, aunque sin mucho resultado—, ni me lo imaginé. Entonces, ¿te gusto?

—Pues haber mirado la nota. —Oh, genial, que aún encima llevaban nota —. Claro que me gustas, siempre me has gustado. Pero el señorito es tan tonto que…

Y la callé con un beso, era demasiado habladora.

—Hmp —musité al separarnos.

—¿Sabes? Con un simple beso no se arreglan las cosas —me dijo arrogante separándose de mí y emprendiendo su marcha hacia las clases—. Te vas a tener que esforzar.

Hmp, y claro que me esforzaría, y mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Aquí traigo una de las viñetas que hice hace mucho y he de decir que es una de las que menos me gustan **;w;** _Bue~_ Yo lo intenté. Espero que os guste. Cualquier critica y eso es bienvenida. Gracias por leer.


End file.
